Back home
by AccentFetish
Summary: Kinu discovers Mizukis secret and writes an article about it! A very depressed Mizuki now has to be deported back home. After she gets there she gets an unexpected visit from an unexpected person. Read to find out who!
1. Discovered

I love fan fiction! I have a week left until I can start reading it again. And today is my birthday! I can't wait for the presents! My friends are all bummed out because I'm not having a party this year… I'm going to miss the extra gifts but having a party is too stressful, especially when I change my mind that the last minuet about wanting one.

Disclaimer- I don't own Hana-kimi, I don't even own this computer.

Kinu had been seriously investigating everyaspect of Sano's life. If he fell asleep during class she was right there talking notes. If he said he was getting ramen for lunch she would watch intently still taking notes. Hell, if he said he had to go to the bathroom she would probably try and come too.

Mizuki really didn't care that much. Kinu was a really cool lady. She had a lot of funny stories to tell, the ones about Sano were especially embarrassing. The only thing that the cross dresser was worried about was that she would discover her secret, she was just so sneaky at times.

Her roommate how ever was really bothered by her stalking. She was a grown woman, why was she following him? But never the less the reporter was just like one of the guys, Noe and Sekime sometimes had a hard time remembering that she really was a 25 year old woman just doing her job.

One day after an extremely hard day at school Mizuki was beat. She wasn't the only one, Nakatsu had fallen asleep on the way back to the dorms and she and Sano had to drag him back.

She was so tired and so hot. She decided to take a shower and then take a little nap. Her homework would just have to wait. She hadn't seen Kinu today and doubted that she had broken into the dorms to snoop around.

When she got in she threw her cloth off and slid into a nice bath. Sano was a t practice so she wouldn't have to explain why she was taking so long if she was taking a shower. She had learned that guys don't take bathes and it was almost heart breaking.

She turned on her water proof radio/ c.d. player. She liked Japanese music but her American music needs had been seriously neglected. She needed to hear those American punk rock/ hard rock lyrics. Actually she just needed to hear anything that was in her native tongue.

She popped in one of her favorite c.d., which she kept right next to the tub. She skipped right ahead to her favorite song and the compact disc. "Happy" by mud vane (sp?) started to play.

She sang along with the song. Her best friend Julia had recently mailed her the c.d. knowing that she would like it. When the song was over she got bored and decided to put in another disc.

She put in reanimation. She skipped ahead to "My December" her most favorite song ever. She almost fell asleep while soaking but then remembered that if Kinu stopped by and thought that it was Sano bathing she would just waltz right in, exposing her secret.

When she got out the all knowing reporter was waiting by the door. Mizuki gulped and held her towel close. When the woman saw her she started to laugh. "Why are you wearing your towel so high? Are you embarrassed by your unmuscular (sp?) chest?"

Mizuki blushed. "Don't worry I'm not going to stay. I just wanted to see if Sano was back, and he isn't so bye!" as she shut the door Mizuki sighed from relief. But then Kinu walked in again. "Oh and don't worry about the muscles, they'll come with age." She faked a smile and watched the reporter leave again.

She quickly got dressed just incase any one else decided they wanted to stop by. She collapsed on her bed tired as hell. She just wanted to sleep but then Sano came home. He was in a good mood and wanted her to walk the dog with him.

He obviously did not see that she was about to die. But she could not say no to Sano, she would do anything for him. As they left the dorm room she saw Nakatsu's roommate sitting on the floor in the hallway. She was too tired to care what he was doing.

He just stared as the two walked pat him. 'Mizuki, your aura is so weak, you will not last another 15 minuets on your feet.' He thought to himself. 'What is he doing walking a dog while practically exhausted?' he wondered.

Something was always weird about Mizuki's aura. It was too woman like. "Kayashima? What are you doing in the hallway?" Nakatsu asked looking down on his friend. "Cleansing the hallway, you can never be too careful about what spirits you could let into your room." "Right, where are Sano and Mizuki?"

"They went to go take Yujiro for a walk. I suggest you follow them Nakatsu." He looked kind of shocked. "Me? Why?" he asked. "Mizuki's aura, she is too tired to walk and she will collapse. You need to go make sure that she will be okay." Nakatsu nodded but before running to the rescue he just had to ask, "Why didn't you go after him your self?"

Kayashima looked to the floor. "He is not my friend to save." 'I have no friends because of my "gifts".' He watched the soccer player rush to the rescue. He just sat there thinking about Mizuki. Why was she so different?

As Sano and the girl were walking Mizuki started to close all feeling. She was walking on the bleachers. She felt like she was falling into a deep sleep and the concrete was there to welcome her.

Just before she hit the ground she felt the warmth of someone holding on tight to her when she should have felt the impact of the ground. But she was just too far gone to care. A voice called her name but it was all black around her.

She awoke in doctor Umeda's office. Nakatsu was sitting by her side. "Hey, you're awake." He said smiling. She tried to smile back. "What happened? Why am I here?" she asked still too tired to sit up.

"You fell, off the bleachers. I caught you before you hit the ground. Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded. "Where is Sano?" she asked. "I don't remember you going on the walk."

He blushed. "I didn't go on the walk with you two. Kayashima told me you were going to be in trouble and told me to go after you." She nodded. "Where's Sano?" she repeated. "He just stepped out to get some juice. He has been taking it pretty hard. I think he blames himself for making you go on the walk and letting you walk on the bleachers."

She heard Kinu outside the room. "Hey Mizuki, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" she asked. The girl nodded. "Can I talk to you alone?" she asked. Nakatsu left the room even though he really didn't want to leave Mizuki's side.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked. "I was looking through some papers of doctor Umeda's. Mizuki, I know you're a girl." The girl froze. She knew! Why would doctor Umeda write down that she was a girl inside his papers that anyone could look in?

Kinu nodded to Mizuki when she did not say anything in her defense. All Mizuki could do was lye there, mouth open in utter shock. Kinu was a reporter she wouldn't not write a good story just because it was her.

Um… that's the first chapter. The next chapter will be the after math of what happens when a reporter know your secret. Is this a good story? Please review, I live for reviews.


	2. Back in America

I don't feel like writing this right now but I will anyways because I'm a nice person and people asked me to update soon… on with the story.

Disclaimer- did I put this in the last chapter? I'm too lazy to check but you people should know this by now.

The next week Kinu laid low for a while. Mizuki couldn't begin to guess what she was doing but knew it had to do with exposing her secret. She even started to secretly pack her things when Sano wasn't around because she new it was only a mater of time.

She bought the next issue of spot the next week and there it was! "Izumi Sano's room mates story: the girl at the boys school!" she almost fainted when she saw it in big print on the cover.

She had already screamed until her throat was sore at doctor Umeda for putting her secret in an easy accessible file, now the whole country would know! But most importantly her beloved Sano.

As expected she was called to the principal's office the next morning, by that time everyone had started talking. "Mizuki," he started off. "I'm not sure how to ask you this; I have never had to ask anyone this before…" She knew what would be coming up next so she interrupted him.

"Yes, the answer to your question is yes." She didn't look him in the eye when she spoke. "Alright then, Mizuki, why would you do a thing like this?" he asked feeling more comfortable.

"I don't know. I just had to meet Sano and I figured that this would be the only way. I'm sorry if I caused any problems. I'm already packed to go back to America now." She said tearing up a bit.

The principal nodded. "You will be on the next flight to America, you have half an hour to get ready and say you good byes." She ran out of the office as fast as has could when he was done talking to her.

It wasn't fair! She didn't want to leave. She had friends here and her grades were mildly decent. Why should it matter that she was a girl? But then she remembered about that rule about no girls in the dorms.

Sano and the rest of the gang were waiting for her inside the room the two had shared for 3 years. Noe and Sekime were shocked that there had been a girl right under there noses the whole time and they never knew it.

Nakatsu looked, in a way, relived. As soon as he heard that she was being shipped out he got angry. "You can't let them do this to you Mizuki! You have lived here longer then some guys with no problems!" she only walked by him to get her suit case.

The high jumper didn't say a word to her but just merely watched. Her group followed her to the airport, Nakatsu still trying to convince her to fight to stay. They were right on time to catch her flight.

Tears poured from her eyes as she said her final good byes. She shook hands with Noe and Sekime, "Don't chase the girls too hard, if you do you might never get a girl friend." They smiled back at her.

Nakatsu was still ranting about how this has to be against some kind of law. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." It was hard for her to convince him because she couldn't stop crying.

Sano was the hardest for her to say good bye to. Before she could say anything stupid she gave her a quick hug and lightly pushed her towards the proper gate. The one thing she didn't know was that it was too hard for him to say good bye as well.

When she got back to America her brother was there to pick her up. He had an "I told you so" grin on his face. When they got back home her parents were furious at her. There was a lot of yelling and apologizing on her part.

Julia was happy to see her friend but knew that Mizuki was hurting on the inside. When they were alone in her room together she told her all about Kinu and what life was like in Japan. Mizuki was still in a lot of trouble for posing as a boy for 3 years to go to an all boy's school.

Life was tough trying to get readjusted to her old American school. Her friends from before Julia were all talking behind her back about her 3 years as a boy. They didn't even care that she could hear every word that they were saying.

She kept on day dreaming about Osaka during class. At night she would stay awake thinking about what Sano or Nakatsu were doing at that exact same moment. If they were thinking of her, or if they just forgot already.

On the television she tried to watch her old room mated competitions but the channel wouldn't come through. She was depressed and she was grounded for the rest of her existence. Life couldn't get any worse.

Julia suggested that she write letters to her friends back east but the truth was Mizuki didn't know what they thought of her as. If they thought she was crazy or if they al hated her. Life just wasn't fair.

She missed her old school and friends. She missed walking with Yujiro at night and missed everything about Japan. The food here just wasn't the same. She hated her school; no one would leave her alone, not even the teachers.

But what did she expect? She posed as a male for 3 years in a foreign country and was finally exposed by a big magazine article. Her brother wasn't exactly helping either; he kept on saying stuff about Sano. Julia was the only person who understood what she was feeling.

It was 2 months after she got home went she got a letter from Nakatsu. Actually there were letters from everyone! Namba, Umeda, Io, Sano, Noe, Sekime, Nakao, Kayashima, even Kagurazaka wrote her a letter.

The letters all lifted her spirits. She was smiling and perky on the next day of school. Even when her ex-best friend Lavonia accused her of not even going to Japan she took out her letters with a smile.

The letters got her going for the rest of the school year. By that time she had answered every single letter with some help from Julia. In a way it was really weird because she had only known these people as a boy but now she was getting to know then as a girl.

It was summer when she was finally ungrounded early for good behavior. The door bell rung and she ran to go answer it. When she opened the door her mouth hung open. She could not believe who was at the door, with a bouquet of flowers.

Don't you just love cliff hangers? I was wondering something… if Mizuki was born in America then how come she didn't know what dodge ball was? I think it originated back here. Even my little baby cousin even knows what dodge ball is…


	3. Good old Kayashima

I put Julia in this chapter and because she wasn't really put in the first 5 books I'm just guessing on her personality… so if you know what she's really like then don't tell me I made her weird… it's the best I can do.

Disclaimer- If I own this comic book then I would have to be Japanese, and I'm not.

Mizuki tried to say something but she was just too shocked to find the words. It was good old Kayashima at her door. "Hey Mizuki." He said smiling wide. "Wh… What are you doing here?" she managed to ask.

He smiled as if he were expecting that reaction. "I decided to visit the only girl to go to Osaka high." She was still in shock. "May I come in?" he asked. She nodded but did not say a word.

He handed her the flowers. "I got these for you; I saw it on television once." She led him into the living room. They both sat down on the couch. "Does Nakatsu or Sano know you're here?" was the first thing she could think to say.

He frowned. "I just flew across the world to visit you and that's the only thing you can ask me?" she blushed a little. "Sorry, it's just that, I wasn't expecting to see any of you guys ever again…"

"Yeah I know how it is. The first time I saw a ghost I never thought that I would see it again but I did and I was sent into this weird shock." "I don't think it's anything like that." He smiled at her and said, "Yes it is." in the cutest way ever.

She had never really gotten to know Kayashima while in Japan so she was surprised that he would be the one to come and visit her. She always thought that Sano or Nakatsu would be the ones to come to her. All that she really knew about the boy was that he could see auras and ghosts… and a lot of other strange stuff too.

Her door burst open and Julia walked into the room. She was obviously pissed off because she didn't knock or notice that Mizuki had company. 'I guess people in America don't use the doorbell.' Kayashima thought watching the fumed girl.

"Um… what's wrong Julia?" the girl asked her friend. "Lavonia! That's what!" she turned around and saw the boy sitting on the couch and blushed. "Oops, I didn't know you had someone over…" Mizuki excused herself and her friend as she pulled her into the kitchen.

"He's cute." Julia said in approval. Mizuki blushed for a second. "He was my neighbor back at Osaka." She said. "Wait, what happened with Lavonia?" Julia giggled. "I was so worked up about it a second ago but now I can't remember…"

Mizuki tear dropped. "How could you have forgotten? It was like 5 seconds ago!" "I don't know… but I guess it really wasn't that important. Tell me all about the cutie!" that was just like Julia to forget anything if there was a boy in the room.

"His name is Kayashima. He can see ghosts, auras, demons, and a bunch of other stuff." "And?" "That's all I know." Mizuki confessed. Julia looked at her as if she thought she was joking but then realized hat she was being serious.

She pushed her friend back into the living room. "You got to get to know him, he might be the cutest guy ever to set foot in your house." She whispered before leaving a confused Japanese boy.

"That's your friend?" he asked. She nodded. "What was wrong with her?" Mizuki sighed. "She forgot." Kayashima started to laugh. Apparently it was funny. After the girl thought about it for a second she realized it was funny. There aren't too many people like Julia around.

They started to talk until her parents got home from the movies. They were really surprised to see Mizuki laughing with some Japanese boy on the couch. "Um… hello." Her father said trying to get there attention.

"Hi daddy!" she said still giggling. "Hey Mizuki. Who's your little friend?" he asked. "I'm Kayashima sir." He said standing up and surprising everyone about how well he spoke English. It sounded like his native tongue.

"It's very nice to meet you Kayashima." Her mother said shaking his hand after her husband did. "He went to Osaka with me and just came today to visit me." Mizuki said smiling. "Well isn't that nice. Do you have a place to stay?"

He nodded his head. "My mother lives not 5 minuets from here. I'm staying with her for the rest of the summer." "Okay you two, have fun. Mizuki, you have to send your friend home at 11:30." Her dad said following her mother upstairs to there room.

"Your parents?" he asked. She nodded. "Why is your mom back here in America?" she asked. She had no idea that he would be there the whole summer! "After she divorced my dad she came back here, she originated back here. I never get to see her so my dad let me take the summer to be with her."

She had no idea that his parents were divorced. He must have been really depressed at the time. "When did they split up?" she asked with sympathy in her voice. "Just about the time you got to Osaka 3 years ago." He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it and she didn't blame him. If her parents got a divorce she would just die!

"Um… I think that it might be time that I go…" "But my dad said you had until 11:30!" she said cutting him off. "Yeah but his aura said that I had 30 seconds to leave you alone. He doesn't like the fact that we were here by our selves."

She mouthed the word "Oh". "You can tell all that by an aura reading?" she asked standing up with him. He shook his head. "Nope. But that's usually the thing he would be thinking with the shade of his aura."

They both smiled as she walked with him to the door. "I guess this is good bye. It was good seeing you again." "Yeah, but don't worry ill see you again later." She watched him walk down the driveway to a metallic green beetle.

It was good seeing him again. It was good seeing anyone from Japan again. Kayashima was more then she thought he was. He had problems, hopes, and dreams. He wasn't completely a fantasy man; there was more behind his special "powers". She really liked him.

I just read the first volume of Kill me kiss me. Does anyone else notice how similar the first volume of that and Hana-kimi (every volume) is? I mean it really makes you wonder… anyway review please!


	4. Why would he lie?

I don't like it when I don't get a lot of reviews… it makes me feel bad, so please review! If I feel bad then the characters might just have to be killed of, one by one. Just kidding I'd never do that… unless I was supper pissed.

Disclaimer- I don't own Hana-kimi, why would I be writing **fan** fiction if I did?

Mizuki ran up to her room and called Julia right away, if there had been no guys to distract her then she might have remembered what Livonia did to make her so angry. Apparently when she called her older brothers friends were over so she couldn't even remember being angry.

But she did remember cutie Kayashima. "So… How was the Japanese boy? Did you two do anything…" Mizuki cut her off. "Julia!" her friend giggled. "You know I was just joking. But seriously, do you like him?"

"Yeah he's a great guy." "On a scale of 1 to 10. One being your brother's exact twin and ten being Scottie such hotty I want your body so poky a dotty hotty Scottie." "I don't want to rate my friend!" Mizuki said blushing; she was glad that she wasn't having this conversation with Julia in person.

"Come on!" Julia said. "It's not like I would tell him if you give him a 1 or a 10! Just tell me if you think he's more like your brother or I want your body hotty." "Look I just called to find out if you remembered why you were pissed off. If you still can't remember I'm hanging up." Mizuki threatened. "Fine, bye Mize!"

As she went to bed she couldn't get Julia's question out of her head. Of course not the poke a dotty part. Kayashima is cute but she didn't think that she liked him that way. She still loved Sano, even when they were half a world away.

The next day she woke and was feeling perky. She got out of bed with a smile and skipped to the kitchen where she made herself some cereal. Her parents were looking at her as if she was an alien imposter.

"What?" she asked after taking a bite of her food. "Why are you so happy?" her mother asked. "Not that I don't want you to be but I don't think you have had a smile this big on for a long time."

She jus smiled even more and ate some more of her breakfast. Her dad stood up suspiciously. Her rose up and started walking towards her room. "Where are you going daddy?" she asked him.

"I'm gonna kill that little punk!" Mizuki stared in confusion for a second as her father went into her bed room. As soon as she understood what he had just said she went in after him. "Daddy! He went home right after the two of you got home!"

Her father looked at her in the eye for a moment then sighed. "Your right, plus you weren't that happy." He left the room still with a suspicious eye. Mizuki thought for a moment. Why would her dad think something like that?

Had she shown a great liking to Kayashima? Why was she so happy that she had seen him? When would she see him again? She didn't ask him for a phone number or address. What if she didn't see him for the rest of the summer? It would break her heart, but why?

She looked in her mirror. Her hair had gotten up to her shoulders now. It made her feel more like a girl again. She quickly got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. "I'm going over Julia's!" she yelled before leaving the house.

It was 10:00 am, no way in hell Julia would be up. She barged into her friend's room with out knocking. She was spread out on her bed trying to cover her face from the big bad light that Mizuki had turned on.

"Why won't you ever let me sleep in! I think I liked it better when you were in Japan!" her friend yelled as she got out of bed. "You are not a morning person." Mizuki stated only to receive a death stare from her friend.

"Where are you going?" she asked her friend who was currently leaving her bed room in hopes to find a better place to sleep. "Away from the sleep hater!" she followed her friend into the living room.

She sighed as she started to sleep on the couch. "Cute boy entering the room." Mizuki said and just like that Julia was up and looking perky. She looked around the room then glared at Mizuki again.

"Seems like that's the only way to wake you up huh?" "Fine, what did you want?" Mizuki didn't look her friend in the eye and played with her fingers. Julia threw her pillow at her. "Is this about that boy?" she asked getting excited.

"Um… I just needed your help. You know where every boy lives within a 100 mile radius and…" her friend giggled. "I'm already way ahead of you. I added him on my web site last night! Did you his mom is an engineer?" "Wow, you take stalking to a whole new level."

Julia was already on the internet looking up the data she had uploaded the night before. "Looking up your man was pretty hard to do. I don't have that much experience in looking up foreign boys, except for that one time I looked up Sano for you."

She finally reached Kayashima's information. Mizuki started to read over her friends shoulder. "74123 Alexander drive? Are you sure that's the right place?" she asked her friend. "Of course I'm sure! After hacking into some of his online talks with his mother I found the exact location of the house! Why?"

Mizuki stared at her friend then back at the screen. Alexander drive is the same street where Livonia lives; I think it's the house next door." Julia mouthed the word "oh". "That's not all. I remember from when I was younger that, that house is abandoned… what did he say to his mother exactly?"

Julia pulled up another file on her computer. "'I'm staying at 74123 Alexander drive.' Were his exact words." "Why would he tell his mom where he was staying if he is supposed to be staying with her? Why would he lie to me?" Mizuki wondered out loud.

"I say we investigate!" Julia said in a cheery voice that indicated that she has completely forgotten about sleeping. "I don't know. Maybe he had a reason to lie…" just then the phone rang.

Julia picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?" Mizuki's mother was on the other line. "Yes, Julia. Could you send Mizuki home? Her friend from yesterday has stopped by and would like to see her." "Okay I will, Bye."

"Your mystery friend is at your house." "Oh, I don't think that I want to ask him about any of this…" "Why not? You have a right to know. Listen I'll come with you." Mizuki smiled. "It's okay. I don't want to ask him about any of this because I just don't want to. I don't want you to ask him either so I think it would be best if you didnt come with me."

The truth is that she didn't ask Kayashima because she didn't want to find out that he was really a bad person. She didn't want out find out that he was really with some other girl who he was really visiting. It didn't sound like he would be doing any of these things but if he was she didn't want to know.

"Okay Mize, I won't come. But you should ask him. If he's in trouble and doesn't want either you or his mother to know then I think it best that you find out and try to help him." Mizuki faked a smile and left her friends house.

What if he was in trouble? She could never live with herself if she left him in a life or death situation. But who would even go after nice sweet Kayashima?

Did you peoples like that chapter? I hope you did. I was told that I should take more time when updating but I guess I had an inspiration. If you don't like how this is going then review, and if you do like it then also review!


	5. Could it be love?

The whole last chapter is a total blur to me now, and I only finished it yesterday... or maybe it was the day before, what ever. I re-read it and I think that I wrote what I was trying to say in the last chapter. I didn't get any reviews yet… but that's probably because you people weren't expecting the next chapter so soon. Some people update every week so you know exactly what day to look for the next chapter but I don't think I could ever do that.

Disclaimer- I don't feel like saying this over and over again so just take a wild guess.

As Mizuki walked home she thought about Julia had said. "If he's in trouble and doesn't want either you or his mother to know then I think it best that you find out and try to help him."

She had no right to assume that he was in trouble but she also had no right to assume that he was perfectly fine. So what is he lied to his mother and her? People do that all the time, it didn't mean that something was wrong.

When she got inside her house Kayashima was being interrogated by her father. "Dad! What are you doing?" the poor kid was trying to act like her dad wasn't scarring the crap out of him.

"I was just asking him some questions sweetie." She looked at the position the room was in. the coffee table that separated the two couched was flipped over and her dad was 3 inches away from her friend.

"Look, I'm a lot better then your brother." He said defensively. She sighed and took Kayashima away from her father. "Thanks, he is scary. His aura was really intense." They were in the back yard and Mizuki had her back to him.

"Your aura seems distressed, what it is?" he asked concerned. "Your mother, where does she live exactly?" she asked. He looked at her confused. "74123 Alexander drive, why?" she turned around to look him in the eye.

"You're lying!" she yelled. He looked to the ground. "That house is abandoned!" "You're right Mizuki. She lives in Michigan. I'm staying in that house because it is rumored to have been the scene of a great unsolved murder in the 60's."

"Bull! Why do you keep lying to me?" for some reason she felt as if she was going to cry. "Okay, I'm sorry but I really am staying there. I just can't tell you why." He read her aura and saw her pain.

"I promise that you can trust me! No matter what, I know how to keep a secret remember?" he looked away. "I'm sorry Mizuki. It was a mistake for me to come here. I won't bug you again."

She wanted to tell him that he shouldn't go. Why didn't he trust her enough to tell her his secret? Maybe he didn't like her enough to consider her a friend and trust her. She went back inside to her room too fast for her parents to ask her what was wrong.

She went on her computer. Instantly an instant message from Julia appeared on her screen. (Julia is BoyCrazy69 and Mizuki is Obsesser101.)

**BoyCrazy69: **did u ask him?

**Obsesser101: **ya

**BoyCrazy69**: well?

**Obsesser101:** I don't want to talk about it

**BoyCrazy69:** that bad?

**Obsesser101:** I said I don't want 2 talk about it

**BoyCrazy69:** did he confess his undying love 2 u?

**Obsessive101:** Julia! He didn't trust me enough 2 tell me anything!

**Obsessive101: **He said that it was a mistake 2 c me! He said he wouldn't come back 2 c me again! He hates me Julia

Mizuki started to cry but had no clue why. She just broke down. How could Kayashima, the boy she never really got to know, reduce her to this so fast? Julia could somehow sense that her friend was crying.

**BoyCrazy69: **look, we could go find him!

**BoyCrazt69:** make him tell u what's up

**Obsessive101: **it hurts Julia it really hurts

**Obsessive101: **it would b better if I never saw him again like he said

**BoyCrazy69: **who the hell r u and where is Mizuki? Ur going whether u want 2 or not!

A few minuets later Mizuki's bedroom door burst open and Julia stood there. She saw her friend still sitting at her computer whipping the tears. "Mizuki… I'll kill that cutie! What gives him the right to make you cry?"

"Please, I don't want to go." Mizuki was about to protest some more but another instant message appeared on her screen. It was Nakatsu, he had just recently been aloud to get a screen name and use it on school grounds.

**BleachHead: **Hey

**Obsessive101:** This isn't a good time… sry

"Who is that?" Julia asked her friend. "My friend from Osaka. He is Kayashima's roommate." Julia gave her an evil grin. "He should know why he's here!" "But I don't want…" it was too late Mizuki's friend was already talking to Nakatsu.

**Obsessive101:** this is Mizuki's friend I have some questions 4 u about ur roommate

**BleachHead:** shoot

**Obsessive101:** y did he leave Japan?

**BleachHead:** 2 visit his mom how would u no about that?

**Obsessive101: **he visited Mize yesterday and 2day and he isn't visitin' his mom could u check his stuff?

**BleachHead:** sure brb

"Why would you ask him to do that!" Mizuki asked getting pissed. "Look, this Kayashima kid has obviously struck a nerve with you. I want to know what it is he's hiding so you can get over him." Mizuki looked at the screen he was back.

**BleachHead: **tell Mizuki I'm sry but there's nothing here about his trip. He left real sudden like without warning

**Obsessive101: **its ok, we have 2 go now 2 find and kick him foreign ass bye

**BleachHead: **?Ok bye

Julia practically dragged her friend out of her room. "One day you will thank me for this. You will be saying, 'I have such a great friend Julia to do all these things for me. I will repay her with tons of cash once I marry that rich high jumper I love so much!'"

Mizuki didn't laugh as they walked towards Alexander drive. She hadn't thought of Sano much after talking to Kayashima earlier that day. Before that boy stopped by her house the day before she thought of the high jumper almost every hour.

She dreaded the thought of seeing Kayashima again after he mad it clear he didn't want to see her ever again. She thought about just running away from Julia, she was fast enough. But something kept her where she was walking towards that old abandoned house, something much stronger then her urge to run, could it be love?

Um, was that good? I know its sort of fast for her to fall in love with him but I guess its okay because its not like they just met, they knew each other for 3 years prior even if it was barely.


	6. Cutie watcher, find Kayashima

So few reviews… do people hate me or something? I need reviews to live and now I'm slowly dieing. I hope you will be able to live your selves.

Disclaimer- …

When they got to the old abandoned house Mizuki froze on the out side for a moment. Julia knocked on the door thinking that her friend was behind her but she wasn't. She turned around and saw her down the drive way.

"Come on Mize! This is your chance. Once he opens the door I'll hold him while you question him, and if he gives you a bad answer you can punch him in the gut." Julia was getting a bit too into this whole thing.

"I told you, I don't want to do this. And I don't want to hurt him either!" from next door there was a yell of, "What are you two losers doing here?" it was Livonia. The two friends didn't even here her.

"Why not? You have a right to know." Mizuki looked away and Julia got the message. "Oh, you like him." She shook her head. "I don't know, it could be stronger then that. Sano never even hurt me this much on the inside…"

Livonia got pissed because she wasn't even being acknowledged. "I said what are you two losers doing here!" she was right next to the two girls. They still didn't even notice her presence.

"Still, don't you want to know what's wrong? If you really like him, you should find out why he's here and why he has been lying." "I guess." Mizuki looked up at the house. She shuttered.

She turned around and decided that she had to go up to that house. When she turned to face the house once more she accidentally bumped right into a pissed off Livonia. "Oh, when did you get here?" she didn't wait for an answer because Julia was pushing her up to the door.

She knocked lightly at first but then harder. "Why are you knocking on an **abandoned** house door?" the former friend said with a snotty attitude walking after them. "She does have a point Mizuki, go for it."

She went to go grab the door handle. The knob was cold but refreshing against her skin. As she opened the door she could feel the cool rush of air leave the building. It was dark inside. There were lots of cob webs everywhere and everything was all dusty.

To the surprise of everyone there was still furniture in the home. If it wasn't so dirty and beat up then you would be able to believe that someone still lived there. "Kayashima?" she called quietly.

She entered the house and started to walk around with Julia and Livonia right behind her. "Who's Kayashima?" Livonia asked making everyone aware that she was there. "He is Mizuki's friend from Japan." Julia said not caring if the brat was there with them.

"Kayashima, are you here?" she called again. They were walking slowly through the house because in a way the old place was creepy. They walked into what would have once been a kitchen; an old dinner still was set on the table under years old dust and mold.

No one was there. "Why would her friend be in here?" the girl asked again. "We don't know." They made there way through the whole house and there was no sign of Kayashima anywhere.

As they left the house Livonia complained about how she had to take a shower again. Mizuki sat down in a corner and buried her head in her hands. He really did not want to see her. He left his current residence in a hurry just to be away from her.

"It will be okay Mize. I promise that we will find him." Julia comforted. "Is your friend cute with black hair?" "What are you still doing here!" Julia asked the neighbor girl who she utterly despised.

Livonia ignored Julia. Mizuki nodded to her taking her head out of her arms. "I think I saw I boy like that running around here last night. He was scarred looking. Of course I didn't bother to go talk to him because I figured that he was poor but…"

"You saw him? Did you see him today?" she asked excited. "I was just getting to that. I saw him earlier today too. He shoved a note into one of those loose bricks." Mizuki hurried to the area that she was pointing at.

Only one brick was loose but nothing was behind it. "Oh, are you looking for this 'Mize'?" she held up a letter with a dirt covered outside. Mizuki's eyes got real wide as she waved the letter in the air.

"Give that to me!" she said running up to her. "Not without a price." Livonia snatched the latter away from Mizuki before she could grab it. The former cross dresser had had enough of it already.

Julia tired to help her grab the letter but that was no luck. "I'll give you this letter if you become my slave until collage; you know do all my scheduling. I'm way too popular to do that stuff on my own." "Wow, you're really full of your self Livonia. I doubt the queen would want a black eye."

This made the girl laugh. "You give me a black eye? Come on Mizuki, we all know you don't have it in you." She started to laugh but then her jaw was greeted by Mizuki's fist. She stepped back a bit and grabbed her jaw.

Julia watched in amazement as she fell to the floor and spit up a bit of blood. "Wow you are a real bitch when it comes to your man Mize. I guess living in an all male environment for 3 years really can strengthen you left hook."

She grabbed the letter out of the girl's hand who was still currently in shock. The two friends walked back to Julia's house to open the letter. Mizuki was stunned. Could this letter unveil the secret of her sweet Kayashima?

She carefully opened it and started to read. Julia was breathing down her neck trying to read the letter from behind with no luck. "Well?" she finally asked as she put the letter down. "It says nothing that can help us find him." She said sadly.

Her friend picked up the letter and started to read on her own. "Dear Mizuki, your curiosity is not a good thing when it comes to investigating me. You have questions that I can't give you answers to. Please forgive me and forget that I ever came to visit you yesterday. –Always Kayashima."

Julia looked at her friend who was looking out of her bedroom window. "Mizuki, he doesn't hate you. This letter proves it! I'm positive now that he's in trouble. You have to find him! If Sano was in trouble would you leave him to his fate without even trying?"

Sano… How could she love two men at the same time? Kayashima was cute and sweet. He made her laugh, and even though she had not had many conversations with him, it had to be love!

But with Sano it was completely different. She was mesmerized by his high jumping skill. His personality needed help when it came to talking with other people. She would have loved it if he would have just come out with his feelings better. But still something about him made her love him.

They were opposites in life but equals in her heart. Now one was in trouble, what was holding her back? Maybe it was the fear of rejection. She never had to put her feeling out there for Sano because she had been trying to conceal her true gender.

Mizuki turned towards Julia. "What do we do to locate him?" she said as if giving up. Her friend cheered. "My web site has a cutie watcher. Some one is bound to report him, all we have to do is wait." She smiled.

"Your site has a "cutie watcher"? Exactly how insane are the girls who report these guys?" Julia giggled. "There not always girls Mizuki. One guy named Doctor Umeda always visits. He really knows hoe to spot the really hot ones." Mizuki just started.

Ok that was my chapter. Please review…


	7. Running for his life

I never knot to write here. I always write something erase it write erase and repeat. It's really sort of pathetic.

Disclaimer- I own nothing… except for this story idea.

Julia's cutie watcher didn't work at first because her computer broke down at the worst time. They had to go back to Mizuki's house in order to accesses the internet. (Later on they found out that the computer broke down because it had too much data saved on it. She only saved hacking material boy info and pictures.)

Her father walked in to her room as soon as they logged in onto the site. The song that says "I'm too sexy for my…" repeatedly boomed on the speaker as pictures of nearly naked men appeared on the screen.

He walked out of the room as fast as he could. He didn't even want to know what they were doing. He knew that Julia was a bit boy crazy but didn't think that Mizuki would let her go on such sites in her room!

They really didn't even notice the intrusion by her father. After the pictures and songs faded into the real web site Mizuki shook her head. "You really need to change that." Her friend smiled. "I know but you got to admit that it does represent the site pretty well."

Se checked the cutie watcher in there area. There really wasn't that much, most of the hot guys were all on vacation. No one had spotted Kayashima. "Hey, we just have to wait. Someone will see him soon enough." Julia said noting the sadness on Mizuki's face.

She faked a smile and walked over to her bed and lay down. "Do you mind if I talk to your friend from Osaka?" she asked. Her friend gave her thumbs up saying, "Go for it." Julia frowned. She didn't actually want to talk to them; she just wanted Mizuki to talk to tem so she might just smile.

"Look, I'm your best friend in the world right?" she asked. Her friend nodded still laying down. "Have I ever lied to you before?" she asked. "I guess once or twice." She frowned, again, that wasn't the answer she wanted. "You were supposed to say, 'no never, you would never do that!'"

Mizuki sighed sitting up. "'No never, you would never do that.' Are you happy now?" "Yes thank you. Now back to my point," "You had a point?" Julia threw a note book at her causing her to give the first genuine smile for the first time since she woke up that morning.

"Yes I had a point! It was that I have never lied to you anything big, so trust me when I say that we will find him." Mizuki gave another smile. "I don't even know why I care this much… I mean I couldn't have fallen in love this fast…"

"Stop it! You are doubting your feelings! You know what happens when you do that." That's right, Julia was once in love. She fell in love within the first few minuets of meeting him. But then she doubted that she could have really loved him causing him to run into Livonia's arms.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it! I don't have the right to hunt him down like an animal! He's a big boy and can take care of himself. And don't say that I do have a right because I "love" him."

"Despite what you may think Mizuki, he must really care for you if he wrote this letter. Maybe he wants to be found. Maybe he's just scarred. You have to be there for him whether he likes it or not."

They both fell asleep waiting for something to turn up on the cutie watcher. When they woke up the next morning there luck had changed for the better. A local girl wrote about a boy her family had taken in.

She said that the boy had been found hiding in the woods next to her home talking to "ghosts". She said that he was extremely cute but he didn't give them his name. She said that he was Japanese and is extremely scarred of something even though he acts like everything is fine. She lives right outside there town.

"Mizuki! Today is your day! I have got an address and everything. Let's take your dads car and go!" Julia said excitingly waking her friend up. "How do you know if he hasn't left yet?" she asked pessimistically.

"I contacted the girl and told her not to let him leave because his one true love is on the way." Her jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? You told her that I am his one true love! I swear that I'm gonna kill you if she told him that." Julia just laughed.

They both went down stairs. "I just got to go tell my dad that we're taking the car, I'll be back in a second." She said going to find her dad in the garden. He was watering the flowers. "Um, me and Julia are going to take the car." She said walking up to him.

"Where will you two be going?" he asked. "Oh you know, just around." She said laughing nervously. "And will there be any boys going with you?" he asked. "What? Boys? No way. Don't worry about it; I will not be taking any boys with me." She was lying through her teeth, when she found Kayashima she was planning on taking him with them, kicking and screaming if she had to.

"Fine, take it but be back before lunch time." She nodded. "We will!" he handed over the keys to the car. She ran all the way to Julia. "Got them!" she said with a smile. "Cool, but do you know what you are going to say when you see him?" she asked as they got into the car.

"To tell the truth I never really thought about it." Mizuki confessed. "I would probably ask him why he was running or something like that." Julia nodded. "Good enough I guess but next time you should really put more thought into what you are going to say." Her friend frowned.

"Next time? How many times do you think that this is going to happen to me?" "Well I mean it could happen again, the chances are off but it really could happen. I mean if you scare him off by saying the wrong thing then we could be doing this for a long time."

"I'm so glad that you have so much faith in me." Mizuki said sarcastically. It took them around half an hour to reach the girls house due to bad directions. "I'm not sure how we are supposed to dot his…" she said standing on the people's porch. Julia answered her question by knocking on the door quite loudly.

Before she could yell at her friend a young man opened the door. "Hello. May I help you?" he asked the two girls. "Yes, we were informed that you have taken in a boy who talks to ghosts." He nodded and let them both in.

"How do you both know Spirit Boy?" he asked. "'Spirit Boy'? Ah, well my friend here used to go to school with him. He ran away yesterday morning and we have been worried sick looking for him." Julia was a remarkable actress.

"How did you learn that he was here? He said that he had no one in the area who would know where he was." Now it was Mizuki's turn. "He was on a web site. Someone posted that they had a man who was described just as my friend so we decided to go check it out."

The nodded again. "I'll go get him. You two just wait here. I'm glad to hear that he will be going home now. He was talking about having no one and about how he was running for his life. To tell the truth he scarred me."

The man went into the upstairs of his house. "He is running for his life? Julia, what could he have ever done to upset someone?" her friend just shrugged. "It beats me." They waited for a while and were wondering if they would ever come down.

Finally they hear a large crash from the upstairs and the man came down with Kayashima in his arms. There was a large cut on his forehead and he was unconscious. "What happened to him!" Mizuki asked as the man set him down on the floor.

"When I went up to get him some men were there with him. They seemed pretty angry at him. As soon as they saw me they pushed him into a table and jumped out the window. His head hit the corner of the table." The man was taking fast he was truly scarred now.

"He's loosing blood." Mizuki stated stupidly. "I think we have to take him to the hospital. Julia and the man nodded. The man carried him to there car. "I'll follow both of you in my car. He may be creepy but I want to make sure that he will be okay.

The whole time driving to the hospital Mizuki was wondering what those could have wanted and how come they didn't finish him off. Julia was sitting in the back with him trying to bandage his head until they reach the hospital. Fear ran through them all.

I was looking at some pictures on the internet and had a few of Kayashima. On the pictures they labeled him "Spirit Boy" so I thought it would be a good name for the peoples to call him. Wow this is my longest story ever! I'm so proud. 


	8. Don't you remember me?

I suck at confrontation in my stories. I normally try and avoid it but if I avoid it then I can't do this one idea that I originally created this story to do. I don't know why but it's just hard for me to do.

Disclaimer- I own it! Too bad you guys don't know what "it" is!

Mizuki was worried sick about Kayashima. The doctors had repeatedly told her that he would get better with time but she still couldn't help but worry. He hadn't woken up yet, she figured that was a number one reason to worry.

The man who he had been staying with talked to the cops about what he had seen. They had already asked Mizuki about what she knew about Kayashima. She told them everything that she could.

Julia was trying to comfort her but there were too damn many good looking doctors around. "He has a mild concussion and a large cut on his head. The doctors said hat he was lucky that the wound didn't reach him skull, you know how close they said it was." Julia knew she wasn't helping.

"I'm going to go get a snack; do you want me to get you something?" Mizuki smiled at her friend. "No I'm okay. I'm going to go sit with him for a while and see if he will wake up." She got up and went into his room.

He looked deathly pale. Maybe all those ghosts that he talks to are trying to take him back with them. Se laughed at such an absurd thought. But then again a boy who talks to ghosts is absurd as well.

She held his hand, touching him for the first time ever. She felt a shock and quickly released his hand. She watched as the color slowly started to reappear on his face. She stepped back a bit afraid of what was happening.

She wasn't sure whether or not to call a doctor. Was this sort of thing normal for a patient? His eyes slowly started to open. She rushed towards him again. "Kayashima!" she screamed happily.

He looked at her as if he had never seen her before. "Who are you?" he asked. "Where am I?" he asked again sitting up. "You don't remember me?" he looked apologetically at her; the pain in her voice was highly noticeable.

"But it's me, Mizuki. We went to school together in Japan. I pretended to be a boy in order to meet Izumi Sano. We shared the dorm next to you." He shook his head. "I'm sorry miss. That is an interesting story but I don't think that I remember it ever happening."

She took a seat in the chair by his bed. "Look, if this is some lame attempt to get me off your back it won't work. I really care for you Kayashima. I don't want you to have to be afraid of telling the truth. I'll help you no matter what!" she promised.

He shook his head. "You must be someone very important to me as well but I'm afraid I can't remember a thing. 'Kayashima'? Is that my name?" she nodded. "You must have gotten amnesia after you hit your head. Poor baby! Don't worry about a thing! I'm going to take care of you until you recover."

He cowered backing his bed a bit. She was very confident; it both scarred him and amazed him. "Do you think that I should see a doctor?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "That just might be a good idea!" she looked at her watch and freaked. It was almost 5 o clock. "My dad is going to kill me!" she screamed running out of the hospital room.

He just starred, a few minutes later she came back in his room blushing. "Sorry about that. I'll come back as soon as I can. A doctor is in his way…" he laughed as she left his room again.

Maybe she was his girlfriend. Or maybe she was the girl next door… his thoughts trailed off thinking about Mizuki. A doctor came by not too long afterwards. He was diagnosed with amnesia and was reassured that hi memory would return, sooner or later.

Mizuki nearly ran Julia over as she ran out of the hospital room for a second time. "What's up with you?" her friend asked. "We're extremely late, my dads going to kill me. Kayashima woke up. He has amnesia." She said pulling Julia down the hallway into the parking lot.

"I can't believe it's almost six! That's great and that sucks." They speeded away back to Mizuki's house where her dad was impatiently waiting. "He looks pissed off." Julia whispered before they got out of the car.

"Do you want me to stay for moral support?" she asked. Mizuki gulped and shook her head. "I think it would be better if you stayed in the car. We have the perfect excuse! We were at the hospital where a friend was currently staying."

She undid her set belt and stepped out of the car. Her father starred her down. From inside the car you can see Julia with a foam finger doing the wave chanting her friend's name. He quickly turned towards her and gave her a death stare; she went down to a small chant.

"We have a perfectly good excuse for being late." Mizuki started off. "Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Well, on our drive Julia received a phone call that a friend was in the hospital and we had to visit. They had just been admitted not too long before the phone call."

"Was this a male friend?" he asked. She nodded after a slight hesitation. "Her name is Kaya. She um, hit her head and now can't remember a thing. She needs a place to stay and I thought that maybe she could stay here…"her father was smiling now.

As long as it was a female friend he was fine with it. "Sure, we would be honored to have Ms. Kaya in our home as she recovers her memory." He went back inside after giving his daughter a small hug/squeeze.

Julia stepped out of the car and starred at her friend. "I can't believe you just said that! I think you dad will start to get suspicious when he finds out Kaya, looks exactly like Kayashima."

"Don't worry about it! If I can cross dress for 3 years, he can cross dress until his remembers who he is." Julia just shook her head. "What makes you think that he will go along with you? I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to dress up like a girl."

Those words made Mizuki think for a bit. What could she do? "I could just tell him the truth, my father is extremely over protective and the only way I can help him restore his memory is if he dresses and acts like a girl while around any one other then you and me…"

Her friend laughed. "Okay Mizuki, if you get him to do this I'll give up my web site for a week!" She raised her eyebrow. "Deals on girly." They both laughed.

Mizuki stopped by the hospital not too long later. The doctors told her that she could take Kayashima home whenever it was convenient to her. Of course she wanted him out of the hospital right away.

They both got into her car. She pulled over at the seven eleven. "Why did we stop Mizuki? Do you live here?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, I live in a normal house but I live with both my parents…"

He wasn't catching on. "My father to be exact." He just starred. "My over protective father. Who would kill you if he found out that you were a guy." He started to understand now. "But I can't not be a guy…"

She gave him an evil grin. He backed away from her. He tried to open the car door but it was locked. She quickly advanced, clothing in hand. A terrified look was in his eyes. She couldn't help but think that he was being so adorable.

15 minuets later she was waiting for him on the outside of the car. She knocked on the back seat window. "Kayashima! It can't be that bad! Just let me see how you look as a girl." No response.

"Fine then! If you won't come out, I'm coming in." she heard him lock the car doors. Luckily she had the keys. She unlocked the door and crawled in after him. She nearly screamed when she saw him.

"You look… so good!" he looked at her uncomfortably. "Do I normally do thing kind of stuff for you?" he asked. She just laughed. "No, but at school last year there was the big Ms. Osaka contest where the boys dressed up as girls. You weren't in it but you did help out a little bit with the costumes, they sent you all over town for the perfect material." She smiled to herself thinking about the past.

He noticed that it was a sort of sad smile. "Are you sure that you want me around until I remember?" he asked. She nodded her head vigorously. "Like I said at the hospital, I really care about you. There's nothing that you can do to change that." He smiled back at her.

I wanted to clarify some things just incase you peoples were wondering. Kayashima speaks English. He is very fluent even though he was raised in Japan. I like this story and I really changed my mind about redoing a lot of the chapters. Oh well please review! I've loved the ones that I have gotten so far so keep them coming!


	9. Hello Kaya

I just saw star wars episode 3. It was really good. I heart Yoda. I mean how cute could be when he got a piggy back ride from the Wookie? They really made him look like a doll when his cape thingy fell of while fighting the sith lord though. Oh well…

Kayashima felt uncomfortable in women clothing. The wig Mizuki had forced him to wear kept on getting in his way. She had told him to just tie it into a pony tail but he still didn't like it.

She had gone through all sorts of safety measures. She made sure that the wig would never fall off or move, so he would even be able to sleep in it. She also bought him all sorts of cloth, blew off a years allowance just for him.

He tried to get him to stuff his bra but that's when he drew the line. "You get near me with those tissues and I'll tuck and roll." He warned as the drove to her house. She just laughed.

He couldn't remember a thing about Mizuki but was drawn to her. She was just so interesting. The things that she was making him do and the stories that she would tell about his past just intrigued him.

She told him all about her days back at Osaka. "How was your secret discovered?" he asked. She smiled at him. "I guess in a way you have a part in this story." He looked at her, ready for the story to begin.

Before she even said a word they had already reached her house. Before getting out she reminded him, "You are Kaya Himura if anyone asks. Just remember that you can only revile yourself as Kayashima to me and my friend Julia." He nodded stepping out of the car.

He was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top. He was grateful that he had never grown any leg or arm pit hair in the times he could now remember. If he did then he could only imagine the pain Mizuki would have put him in trying to get rid of it all.

The wig she had chosen for him was long black hair. He couldn't help but wonder if he looked good. It was stupid to even care but for some reason he wanted to make a good impression on Mizuki's father.

When he got out of the car he saw the neighbor boy starring at him. It was creepy. He stuck out his middle finger at the boy when no one was looking. It only made the boy come over. He looked younger, Mizuki hadn't told him much but he was pretty sure he want gay.

"Hey sweet thing." The boy started. "I'm not your sweet thing, shorty." He deepened his voice while saying shorty. It worked and the boy ran off scarred. He just laughed, this was sort of fun.

He wondered if that would have blown his cover at all. Mizuki seemed so nice he didn't want to blow it and get thrown out of her house. He just wanted to remember her so much.

When they got inside her house her father gave Kayashima a big hug. "Kaya, I would just like you to know that this family will keep you in until you regain your memory. You don't have to worry about a thing except remembering." He smiled sheepishly at the man.

Mizuki took his hand. "I'll show you to your room." She said leading him up some stairs. As Kayashima looked back at her father he saw a faint color surrounding him. He looked at Mizuki confused, she hadn't seen a thing.

"This is your room." She said. "It used to be my brothers but doesn't live here anymore." He nodded still a little confused about the color surrounding her father. Some color surrounded her also. He found himself saying concern out loud.

"What?" she asked not hearing him all the way. "Are you concerned about me?" he asked. She smiled. "Well you were attacked and do have amnesia, of course I'm concerned. How did you know?" she thought that she had hid her concern quite well but maybe not.

"Your color, it just reminded me of concern." She gave him a big smile. "You can see auras! That must mean that you will get better!" she was so excited he didn't want to ruin her happiness by showing her that he was scarred.

He could read auras; did that mean he was some sort of freak? Normal people couldn't do that, so why could he? "Mizuki, do you mind if I ask what else I can do?" she smiled. "You can see ghosts and other mystical creatures." He covered his face with his hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "I'm a freak…" he mumbled quietly. She shook her head in disapproval. Her color changed. "Love." He whispered. "You're not a freak! I think that your gifts are really cool! You do too! Before my secret was discovered you saved my life by reading my aura!"

He looked up at her and smiled. "I'm sorry Mizuki. I can't remember anything and now I'm getting these powers back, I guess it's sort of overwhelming." "I just can't stand it when people used to put you down, I can't stand if you put yourself down."

He sat down on the bed. "I want to remember." 'I want to remember for you.' She smiled and sat down next to him. It was weird having the man she loved sitting next to her dressed as a woman.

She told him everything she new about him. She left out the part where someone was after him and almost killed him but instead just gave him amnesia. He slowly took in everything that she told him.

She was so beautiful. He wondered if he could read auras, why wasn't he able to discover her secret when she was pretending to be a man? When she was done telling him about his life she went to go get some water for both if them.

When she got back to his room he was asleep. She couldn't help but wonder what he meant when he whispered "love" in a shocked voice earlier. Maybe he knew, maybe he didn't. She placed a water bottle on the table by his bed and went into her own room and got ready for bed.

She couldn't help but have this feeling that someone was watching her. It was eerie, like the music they played when something scary was going to happen in a movie. She turned off her light and slipped in bed. She fell asleep wondering if Kayashima would be safe at her house.

Okay I know that this is a short chapter but I will make it up to you guys. For my next chapter I will try and make it a lot longer. I have sort have neglected this story but I'm gonna try! Please review and tell me what you think about this pathetic excuse of a chapter.


	10. A kiss for every memory

I think I somehow managed to get a really good inspiration from nothing so making this chapter longer is no problem. 

Disclaimer- I **disclaim **everything

When Mizuki woke up she could smell breakfast cooking from the kitchen. She looked at her clock. It was 7a.m. her mother and father were already at work. Who could be cooking? She wondered.

When she got to the kitchen she saw Kayashima in his boy's cloth making her breakfast. "You aren't supposed to dress like that and go anywhere without your wig." She said sitting down.

He smiled at her. "No one's home but you and me, what's the big deal?" he put a plate of bacon eggs and sausages in front of her. He looked so cute that she just had the urge to kiss him. Of course she didn't. It had to be purely platonic between them while he stayed in the room next to hers.

Little did she know that he was having the same urges as her. Her hair was all mess up and she had no make up on but she looked beautiful to him. She had the cutest smile on when she saw the food he had prepared for her.

"I didn't know that you cooked." She said. "Neither did I. Maybe I should find someone more qualified for the job of helping me regain my memories that doesn't want to dress me up as a girl."

They both laughed. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. He slowly nodded. "Up until I was woken up by an elderly woman. She said that I would start to remember soon, then she disappeared." He had a depressing look on his face.

"But that's good news!" she said. "I think she was a ghost, I think she was once my grandmother." "Did she say that?" Mizuki asked. He shook his head. "No, she just said that 'old memories that once haunted you will soon come flowing back.'"

A chill ran down both of there spines. "That doesn't prove she's your grand mother, and at least you will soon remember." She was trying to be cheerful despite the disturbing words the ghost woman had said still lingered in the air.

"Why did I come to the united States?" he asked sort of surprising her. "I don't know, you never told me the truth, you just ran away. I figured that…" her voice trailed away. He looked her in the eye. She could tell that he really wanted to know.

"You figured what?" "That you were being chased by someone. That you were running for you life!" "Anger and depression." He whispered. He felt awful that he had upset Mizuki. Just then a memory came back to him.

He was in a dorm room with another boy with bleached hair. A letter had been slipped under there door. He went to pick it up. The other boy asked what it was. He gave him a sad smile, "My ticket to America."

He grabbed his head. "I remember a boy, and a room. The day I got my tickets to come here." he said. She looked at him in a way he wished she wouldn't. "What did the boy look like?" she asked finally.

"He was Japanese but bleached his hair. He had on some sort of school uniform." She gave him a sweet smile. "You remember Shuichi Nakatsu." Her smile warmed his heart. "Nakatsu." He repeated. A flood of memories came back, each involving Nakatsu.

"I remember him!" he said jumping up to hug Mizuki. She was blushing intensely but he didn't care. "He always has perverted nose bleeds and most of the time he would have a jealous aura."

He pulled her out of hi own embrace to look at her. She was smiling. Something just came over him and he found himself kissing her. She was shocked. Why was he kissing her? She made no move to end the kiss but she also made to move to deepen it.

He pulled away from her after a few seconds. "I'm so sorry Mizuki! I don't know what came over me. I just got so excited that I remembered and…" she kissed him back. "It's okay." She said. They were both blushing. She had kissed him back!

They ate there breakfasts in silence. She went to her room to get dressed. She touched her lips, they still tingled. It was a lot more different then when Sano had kissed her. But then again when that had happened he was drunk.

She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. Kayashima knocked on her door when she was done. "Come in." she said. "When do your parents get back from work?" he asked. Her eyes grew wide then he realized he had said that wrong.

"No! Not like that! I just wanted to know because I want to be a boy today." She gave out a little nervous giggle. "Yeah, um I think it will be okay for you to dress like a boy. My mom is working until midnight and my dad out until about the same time."

He saw a picture of her and a bunch of guys. Her hair was cut short and she was in the same guy uniform as the rest of them. There was Nakatsu the only person he remembered at the moment.

It looked to be a school photo and every guy plus Mizuki, was in the class was in the picture. He saw himself off to a side of Nakatsu, not really by anyone else. "Did I have any friends?" he asked her.

She looked at the picture. "Yeah, you were my friend and Nakatsu's friend. You didn't really get along with Sano and no one else really knew you." "So you and Nakatsu hung out with Sano most of the time?" he asked.

She felt sort of bad because they did sort of leave him by himself most of the time. "I guess. I'm sorry Kayashima, I never thought about it. I never thought that maybe you were feeling lonely."

He smiled. "It's okay; I can't remember it so maybe I wasn't lonely at all. Maybe I did have friends that no one else knew about." She knew he was trying to be positive. "Do you want to go out around town?" she asked. He nodded.

They decided to go out to the mall and just have some fun. Maybe if he didn't try then another memory would just come to him like it did before. He had gotten so excited when he remembered only one person, how will it be when he remembers everything?

Mizuki felt odd. They had kissed, twice. Now they were going to the mall. He didn't even remember her but they were closer then ever. She couldn't help but wonder that when he regained his memories if he would remember being with her and finally tell her the truth.

When they got to the mall it was about 8:30a.m. Kayashima dragged her into the book store as soon he saw it. "What do you want from here?" she asked. She hated how the bookstore was always so cold like a library.

He pointed to the manga section. She smiled as he picked out one f her favorite books. "Are you remembering?" she asked. He shook his head. "It is more of a vibe. I can't explain it." She looked at him understandingly.

He was holding "Happy Hustle High" volume 1. It was one of the newer series out there. "Do you know if anyone was reading this back in Japan?" she thought back a bit. "I think Shinji Noe read was reading that right before I left."

He started at the graphic novel for a while. "Did he used to hang around with another boy with glasses, who were obsessed about girls?" she smiled. "Yeah, that Kyogo Sekime." She gave him two small kisses on the lips.

He looked at her surprised. "A kiss for every person remembered." He gave her a sly grin. What if I remember the whole school all at once?" she laughed. "Then you better be prepared to not be able to breath for a while. They both laughed.

"Do you want to buy that?" she asked indicating the book. He shook his head. "It's okay; I don't need to buy it." As they walked out of the store he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. This was nice.

As they walked by the athletic store Mizuki froze. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She was starring at a poster in the window of the store. "Sano." She whispered. He looked at the poster.

There was a black haired boy on it. He seemed familiar but Kayashima couldn't place his finger on who he was. "Izumi Sano, the famous high jumper is coming to town!" the poster read.

He remembered Mizuki talking about Sano and how she used to love him. For some reason he got upset. He didn't want him to come to town. He liked it when it was just him and Mizuki.

He didn't want to risk him coming and sweeping her off her feet. He faked a smile. "Mizuki, isn't that is your friend? Shouldn't you be happy?" she looked at him. "Yeah I'm supper happy." He could tell she was lying; it was all in her aura.

She went into the store and asked the cashier exactly when and why he would be coming. "He is actually due o come here next week for a charity show. He's bringing a friend and Makoto Kagurazaka is also coming. Hey, aren't you that girl from the paper 'KK' wrote? The girl who pretended to be a guy in order to meet Izumi?" she nodded her head.

"So you know him?" she nodded again. "That's cool, I wish a girl liked me enough to do that for me, anyways have a great day." She gave him a smile and left. Kayashima was waiting for her outside the store.

"Do you think that he will want to help me regain my memory?" he asked her just to start a conversation. She looked up at him sweetly. The way you're remembering I don't think that he will be here while you still have amnesia.

"I have good motivation to remember." He said making her blush. "It's funny, I look at a picture of Sano and remember nothing but I look at a comic book and I remember 2 people."

They sat down on a bench. "Maybe it's the way your gifts are helping you. You don't have to see them to remember them, you just have to feel the vibe you were talking about." He looked at her with adoring eyes. "I wish I could remember you." He said sadly.

She looked him in the eye. He still had a bandage on from the cut from when he hit his head. "You will, you will remember me one day. But think about it this way, life it better for us now when you can't remember that day we first met or all those times I acted like a total idiot in the name of love."

"But I want to remember, I want to remember everything about you. When I see your face I want to be able to say, 'that's Mizuki Ashiya, I have known her for 3 years. She's the greatest girl I know.'" She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

They just sat there for a while. Arms tightly wrapped around each other, savoring every moment. Because when Sano comes to town, everything will be different.

That was my long chapter as an apology for the crappy one I just wrote. I have really wanted to add Sano. I wasn't sure if I was going to make anyone else come with him but I figured I would give Nakatsu and Kagurazaka more of a part. Please review!


	11. He was gone

Okay I rewrote part of this chapter. If it doesn't make sense as you read it will when you read chapter 13. I thought that this story was sort of missing something so I decided to change part of it. Most of it is still the same you just have to re-read the part where he remembers getting beaten.

Disclaimer- Just look at the past chapters; trust me it hasn't changed over night.

The week went by slowly for Mizuki. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Sano or not. If he had decided to come before Kayashima things might have been different but now she was just all confused.

Kayashima kept on remembering things but she made him take off the wig before giving him his kiss. Her father was completely oblivious to the boy staying under his own roof. Her mother on the other hand was a different story.

She had some sort of feeling that something was wrong with "Kaya". It was only matter of time until she found out the truth. But he was lucky because he was remembering things faster then a normal person with amnesia would.

Julia was dying from loosing her bet with Mizuki. She was practically being insane. She counted down the exact second until she would be able to go back on her web site. Of course she blamed the poor boy for her loosing the bet.

"Mizuki?" Kayashima called in his guy voice. "Yeah what is it?" she answered yelling down the stairs. "Can you come down here?" he asked. "Yeah sure." She replied going to the kitchen where he was.

Her parents weren't home so he decided to dress as man again. "What's up?" she asked putting her hands in her pockets. "Do you want to go see Sano?" he asked. She looked at the ground and didn't answer.

"Mizuki, answer me. It doesn't matter to me if you say yes; I just want to know if you're not going to go because of me." She looked up at him. "I guess I want to go. But it would be weird you know. I used to love him but now I love…" she cut herself off realizing that she was just about to tell him that she loved him.

He smiled. "I want you to go." He said. "I want you to go and see him and your other friends. I want you to go, without me." She starred at him. "What? I can't go without you! Seeing him in person might help you remember…" he shook his head.

"Look at all the time I have spent with you, I still can't remember. I just want you to go and feel happy." She didn't like the idea of leaving him all alone, it didn't feel right. The police still hadn't caught the people who attacked him in the first place.

He sensed that she was distressed. "Don't worry about me. I can spend my time with Julia if it will make you feel better." She still wasn't convinced. "Julia? She has been without her web site for too long, if she sees a cute guy she will attack." He laughed.

A memory came back to him from when he was a young boy. There was a group of demons surrounding him. They all seemed pissed off. They were advancing in on him. One of them held a stick.

"Beat him! Beat him!" the group chanted. The men were all giants and he was just a little 10 year old boy. "It would be my honor." The demon with the stick said raising the stick to hit him with. They beat him good, he yelled out for his father to come and save him but no one ever came to save poor Kayashima.

He remembered feeling scarred and pain. He remembered almost dying before they left him alone. He couldn't remember what he did to make he gang attack him but he did remember seeing a ghost that night while he bled helplessly on the dirt ground, his very first ghost. The ghost told him that he would survive and that help was soon on the way.

After the memory ended he starred at Mizuki who was looking at him worriedly. He lifted the sleeve of his shirt and saw a large scar near his shoulder. He could tell Mizuki was starring.

"Another memory?" she asked confused. He nodded his head. "Apparently this isn't the first time someone has wanted to kill me." He gave her a smile as if it was something she should laugh about.

She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "What did you see?" she asked worried. He shook his head. "It was nothing. Please don't worry about me. I bought you a ticket for Sano's show tomorrow." He held out the ticket.

"His show is tomorrow? You mean he is already in town!" as if on cue the doorbell rung. He walked towards the door and opened it. 3 men stood there. One of which he remembered as Nakatsu, one he figured out was Sano from the picture at the store and the other he had no memory of what so ever.

"Kayashima? What are you doing at Mizuki's house?" Sano asked. Mizuki ran over to the door. Nakatsu looked so happy to see her, so was Kagurazaka but Sano just starred at Kayashima.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked hugging each one as they entered her home. "You expected us to come here for an event and not drop by and see our favorite cross dresser?" Nakatsu laughed.

"So you survived your ass kicking I see." He said shaking his friend's hand. Kayashima didn't understand. "I don't understand what you're talking about." He said. "Oh, Mizuki's friend just said something to me and she made it sound like she really wanted to beat you up for some reason."

Mizuki was just starring at Sano like it was too good to be true then she snapped back into reality. "Oh guys I forgot to tell you. Kayashima has amnesia." They all starred at her. "You forgot? Maybe you're the one with amnesia." Kagurazaka remarked getting a death glare from Nakatsu, Sano, and Kayashima.

"How did you get amnesia?" Nakatsu asked his roommate. "I was attacked. The police don't know who was after me and I can't remember anyone who would want to hurt me." "So why are you staying with Mizuki?" Sano asked; his voice unkind.

He smiled. "She said that I should stay with her until I remember stuff. She's been a real help, I remember some people now." Mizuki blushed as he looked down on her. She thought that he was going to tell them that she was kissing him for each retrieved memory.

Sano had a bad feeling about the two of them living together, memories or no memories. "So you remembered Osaka's little princess first I guess, right?" Kagurazaka asked. He shook his head. "No I still don't remember her. Its sort if weird seeing a person everyday that you know that you should remember more then you do."

"Why did you come to America?" Sano asked still unfriendly. Mizuki frowned at Sano and pulled him into the kitchen away from the others. "What the hell is wrong with you Izumi!" she asked angrily.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong with me." "Within your first few minuets in my house you started an interrogation on a boy with amnesia!" he was a little taken back by her reaction. He didn't know exactly what he had expected when he got there but he knew it didn't involve anything like the conversation that they were having at the moment.

"Look I'm sorry. I just never trusted him. He's just weird with all of his creepy powers, I'm sorry." She had calmed down a bit she was still angry at him. "What do you mean 'creepy powers' and where do you get off calling him weird?"

The other 3 boys were listening at the door. "Wow Sano really hates you Kayashima." Kagurazaka said. "At least you got Mizuki sticking up for you. You're so lucky being able to spend so much time with her even if you can't remember anything." Nakatsu said.

"I'm gonna go up to my room. I'm not feeling too good." He said standing up to leave. As he walked up the stairs he saw Mizuki and Sano leave the kitchen. He saw an evil glare that he was sending him. "Jealousy and hatred." He mumbled.

He lay down on his bed. What had he ever done to make Sano hate him? If only he could remember. He just laid there on his bed until he felt the room go cold. There stood a man in his room that he hadn't heard come on.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked standing up. "So much for the shy boy. This amnesia makes you a completely different person." The man advanced on him. Out of the corner of hi eye Kayashima could see the ghost from his memory urging him to run.

He looked the man in the eye. "I'm afraid if you want to beat me, you will have to fight me until I can no longer move." The man just laughed. "You are so much different." He punched him sending him flying to a wall.

A loud crash was heard from the upstairs. "What the…?" the boys and Mizuki ran to Kayashima's room. Blood covered the floor but there was no one in sight. He was gone!

Okay was that good? I still have no idea who I should make want to kill Kayashima. There are so many choices… you peoples should tell me who you think should be after our cute little "Spirit Boy".


	12. Innocence

I was wondering… is something wrong with It won't let me review and sometimes it makes me go the long way to read certain stories. Has it been doing that to everyone or just me? Please tell me when you review, if you can…

Disclaimer- I own nothing, it's just another downfall to being 13 years old.

Mizuki started to freak out. Where could he be? Where did the blood come from? Nakatsu pointed at an open window. "I think he's gone." He said. Sano had an expressionless face on.

"Why would he just leave?" she asked, directing the question at no one in particular. They all just stood there in silence. "I think you should call the cops. He could have been kidnapped." Kagurazaka suggested.

Mizuki shook her head. "You have to wait 48 hours before reporting missing persons." "Why? So they can start looking for a corpse instead of a body? Call the cops and demand that they find him!" Nakatsu was really fired up but all Mizuki wanted to do was cry.

"I'll call." Sano said getting out his cell phone. He dialed 911. Everyone starred at him. "Hello, I would like to report a missing person." He said sounding a little bored. "A boy called Kayashima with amnesia has just been discovered missing. There is blood at the site where he was taken."

Apparently after thy heard the word blood the police got interested in the case and decided to nix the 48 hour rule. He gave the woman on the other end Mizuki's address and they said that they would be on there way over.

Kagurazaka looked around the room. There were girls clothing all over the room. "Hey is this supposed to be your room or his?" he asked questioningly. "Oh that," she said before explaining to them how he had been pretending to be a girl in order to live with her.

Nakatsu and Sano didn't like the idea of the two sharing rooms so close together but the other high jumper thought it was hilarious. He thought it would be so funny to see Kayashima in a little cute skirt and wig.

The police got there really fast and kicked tem all out of the house. They said that this was official business and after they took there statements told them to piss off. Apparently no one cared that Mizuki's parents would be coming home to a cop infested home.

"I've never been to America before. Can you show us around Mizuki?" Nakatsu said. "But what about Kayashima?" she asked all worried like. "Look the American cops are supposed to be the best. You need to stop worrying and do something to get your mind off of him."

She gave him a priceless smile that melted his heart away. "Okay you guys! It's time to do America the Mizuki Ashiya way!" Nakatsu and Kagurazaka cheered, Sano looked like he couldn't care less.

She took them all over town, starting with the mall. But as soon as she saw the book store and the bench where she and Kayashima sat in each others arms she broke down into tears and ran away from the 3 boys.

"What's with her?" they all thought in unison. "Sano I think your attitude made her run away." Nakatsu said accusingly. "What! My attitude? Are you serious?" Kagurazaka watched amazed at how Sano got so pissed off by that one little statement.

"Seriously Izumi, what's wrong with you? You were so excited to come here and see Mizuki but as soon as she opened the door you've been acting like an ass." "She didn't." he said. "She didn't what?" They both asked. "She didn't open the door. That loser Kayashima did."

They were starting to see the picture now. "Why do you hate him so much?" Kagurazaka asked rather amused by the whole situation, Sano was finally number two in the eyes of the one he loves.

"Leave me alone." He said going off in some random direction. "It looks like it's just you and me Kagupi." Nakatsu said. "Would you stop calling me that for the last time!" he starred at the high jumper as if he was considering it, "Nope."

Mizuki had run to the girls' bathroom. She didn't know what she would do if something was happening to Kayashima and she was out here having "fun". She did care if it was Sano or if it was Matt Damon! (Sp!) No one could get her to stop worrying.

She had never felt so worried before in her life. When he had been injured she was worried but not as much because she had been there with him. She knew nothing could go wrong when they were together, but they were apart now.

"Why are they after you?" she whispered hiding underneath the sink. "Why are who after who?" a familiar voice asked. It was Julia! He got was so surprised to hear her friends voice that she got up not remembering that there was a sink above her and hit her head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked giving here friend a much needed comfort hug. "I stopped by your house and the cops told me what happened. I figured you would come here."

"Julia it's so horrible! There was blood all over the floor and he wasn't there. He was just gone!" "I know." She friend cooed. "It will all be okay with time. I promise." Mizuki looked up at her friend.

"Sano is here." she barley whispered. "Wow, that's a twist for this story. If only this authoress could keep me up to date with the story!" She yelled screaming up to the ceiling. "Look, you don't have to see him if you don't want to. I'll cover for you!"

Mizuki looked at her friend as if in worship. "But Nakatsu and Kagurazaka are here too." She saw Julia's eyes light up. "A house load of hotties? Let me at them! Don't worry about a thing. Just go somewhere and I will keep your extremely cute friends entertained!"

She practically pushed Mizuki all the way to her car. "You just go home and kick all the cops out. I'll take your friends over to there hotel when I'm done, I mean when there ready to leave."

Mizuki made a not to herself to never bet Julia over her web site ever again. She was acting really weird, she feared for Nakatsu and Kagurazaka's good names. When Julia has been away from al things her web site she will do anything to get that hotness back into her life. (lol:D)

When she got back home she did exactly what Julia had told her to and kicked out all of the messy cops. After the first half hour they stop investigating the crime seen and start investigating there personal items.

She just collapsed on her bed. Her pillow became soaked with tears as she cried herself to sleep. She was completely unaware that someone was watching her outside her window. "Innocence."

Was that a good chapter? I know it was rushed and is sort of slow but oh well. I didn't really feel like writing this. Okay when I started writing I felt like it but now I don't. I'm odd. Please review if you can. I would really appreciate it!


	13. Lucifer

Book 6 is finally out! I'm so happy! I'm going to go buy it as soon as my mom thinks that it's cool enough to drive around. Months of waiting, I'm sure it will be worth it. My friend told me that there are going to be like 25 volumes of Hana-kimi. When she told me that I swear I felt like I was gonna cry, that's like $250! Oh well, it's not like I have anything else that I'm gonna waist my money on…

Disclaimer- Will people really care enough to sue me? I mean I'm a 7th grader! How much money do they think they can get?

Kayashima was thrown against the wall of the room. His head smacked against the dry wall. He landed on the floor. His vision was blurry. "Is that… All you got?" he asked tauntingly standing up gasping from pain.

"Not even. You wanna fight me then I suggest you do a better job." He threw the boy into a wall again causing him the start to bleed. He kicked him repeatedly in the stomach until he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Fight me in my domain?" he asked laughing picking up the now unconscious boy and carrying him out the window. As he started running Kayashima partly regained his senses. He kicked the man in the groin.

The man let him drop to the floor. "Just another bruise to my collection." He said bitterly trying to get up. The man grabbed his private part and had a look of extreme pain on his face.

He glared evilly at Kayashima as he stood up. "You little bastered, I'm gonna kill you!" He advanced on him. "Look, why the hell do you want me so bad?" he asked fearing for the worse.

The man stopped and laughed. "I thought that my face would always be imprinted in memory no matter what sort of injury you got. But if you would like me to go down memory lane with you I'm afraid that I only have story time back at my place."

Kayashima looked at him uncertainly. 'What would Mizuki think? She would worry if she found out that he was gone. But then again, she was with Sano.' He thought bitterly. "Fine, where is your 'place'?" the man smiled.

He had his arms behind his back as if he was holding something that he didn't want him to see. "It's a place you're not allowed to know that way to." Suddenly something large and heavy hit the boy over the head knocking him unconscious. The man had hit him over the head with a large stick he had found on the ground.

He picked the boy up and carried him away once again, but this time he made it all the way back to his destination. It was an abandoned warehouse on the outside but a cozy home on the inside.

There were millions of lit candles all over the place. He lay Kayashima down on a couch. The boy was bleeding from so many placed at once but the man didn't not try and stop the flow of the red liquid.

He took off him large black over coat and placed it on a coat hanger near the couch. He sat down on a chair across from the couch. He covered his face with his hands. A voice called out. "Lucifer!"

He looked around the room. A woman was starring at him from on top of a stair case. "What do you want?" the man asked annoyed. "Lucifer, I want to know what you have been doing! Who is that?" the woman questioned as soon as she saw Kayashima.

"He's none of your business. Go away." The woman looked troubled. "Lucifer, he's bleeding all over my couch! Tend to his wounds or I will send you to hell." Fire blazed in her eyes.

He looked at the woman and sneered, "Being around you is hell." She didn't respond just walked into what was made into a bathroom. The water started he could hear her stepping into the tub.

He looked at Kayashima. "When you wake up…" he started to say while getting his first aid kit. He had a beard that connected to his mustache. His eyes here extremely light green; they were a shade that reminded people of a baby blanket. His hair was long brown and he had a lip ring. His lips were black as if he was wearing lipstick. (I'm picturing the lead singer of Seether combined with from the Used.)

Kayashima was remembering something in his unconscious state. He was running, running from something large and laughing. He was cornered by demon shaped things. They were all looking at him chanting, "Beat him! Beat him!"

The largest demon, which that he had been running from, held up a stick and brought it down on his 10 year old scull. Just as he was hit the demons face turned into that of the man who had just recently whacked him with a stick except he was much younger in his memory.

He watched as all the demons started to turn into normal people. He was watched as the thing he had thought to be a ghost actually turned out to be a bum. He watched as everything that he had once thought to be a ghost, demon, or anything else supernatural turned into normal people or just a figment of his own imagination.

He watched as the man who had kidnapped him just laughed. He had been living a lie for most of his life! "No!" he screamed waking up. Lucifer, who had been bandaging him on the floor, jumped back not expecting the out burst.

Kayashima saw him and just started to cry, the first time he had cried in years. He didn't care if the man saw him or not he just felt so wrong! His whole life flashed before him, his memory was back…

"What is wrong with you! You scarred the shit out of me!" Lucifer yelled at him. He just starred. "You did this to me!" Kayashima yelled attacking the man. His wounds burned. He had no energy. But he kept on going. He kept on beating Lucifer, tears still flowing from his eyes.

The man knew that he could easily kick the kid's ass but he just let him spill out his rage. "Your memory must be back." He mumbled. The boy suddenly stopped and starred. "Why?" he asked whipping his tears.

"'Why' what?" he asked confused. "Why me?" Lucifer didn't want to look the kid in the eye. He was just being too pathetic, and he did have a heart despite what others my think. "I guess you wouldn't remember this even if you did regain you memory. It happened here you know, right in this town."

The woman in the shower came out and saw them sitting on the floor. "So the bleeders awake." She said walking back up some stairs in only a towel. "That's Linda, she owns this place, and she's a real bitch."

Kayashima didn't laugh the way Lucifer wanted him to. "Okay no jokes. Well you were here with your mother. She had always wanted to show you the States. You father never wanted either of you to come here but you guys went anyway."

He sat up on the couch, Kayashima did the same. "I guess I'm also the reason that your parents split up. You had wondered away from your mom while she was shopping. That's when we met. I was with my people and you just came out of no where."

He tried to think of a way to put the next few events in the right words. "You were being a real smart ass about everything. You kept on saying how rich your dad was and how you came from Japan. Normally me and my "people" don't go after little kids but you were too much."

He looked at Kayashima with hate returning to his eyes. "We told you to scram 'cause you were killing out buzz. Apparently you didn't like being treated as a little kid. You went back to your mom who was in the jewelry store and stole some diamonds that some old woman was looking at."

Kayashima didn't want to say a word and just let him finish his story. He had to admit some of the things he had said oddly made sense. "You framed me you little twerp. You slipped the diamonds into my pocket and the cops who had been looking for you found the goods with me. We later got busted for possession. We gave the cops the slip and went to go find you, it wasn't that hard really."

Lucifer smiled a little but then he remembered something and stopped. "We found you and beat you that much I know you remember. That little homeless person went and told the cops. We were all charged for stealing, assault on an officer, possession, and then finally almost killing a minor."

"I did that?" Kayashima asked to no one really. "I just got out of prison recently, but then you know that story. I'm actually surprised that you came to this town. You saved me all the trouble of finding you in the island of yours."

Kayashima frowned. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked. "Nothing," Lucifer said smiling. "I'm gonna get that girl of yours, make your life into hell the way you made mine into one."

Two men came into the room just them. They held some hand cuffs and a cloth. They tied and gauged him. Lucifer laughed as he tried to scream and get free. "Don't worry; we won't do anything to your girl until you are right there to watch." Kayashima was scarred, not for himself, but for Mizuki, the woman that he couldn't help but love.

Wow, I wasn't actually planning on making the story like that. I mean I was never planning on revealing so much or have any of that stuff even happen. I guess I was in a really good mood because it all just came out by its self… Oh yeah, please review.


	14. It's time for you to die

I don't like how they changed the new system for uploading stuff on fan fiction. Its way too confusing! It took me like 15 minuets to upload the last chapter… bring back the old not confusing way! cries

Disclaimer- If you want to pretend that I have that sort of skill go ahead ;-)

Mizuki woke up in the middle of the night. She felt as if something terrible had just happened but had no clue what. She wondered what Julia was doing to Nakatsu, Sano, and Kagurazaka. She decided to call knowing her friend would still be awake.

"Hello?" Julia answered her cell phone. "Julia, I just wanted to know what you're doing to the boys. You're not taking photos for your web site are you?" she questioned. She heard a nervous giggle from the other end.

"Julia!" Mizuki yelled. Her friend laughed. "I'm just kidding! I could never get these boys to do anything, especially Nakatsu. If I tried anything with him he would so not hesitate to kick my ass!"

"What about Sano?" Mizuki asked not knowing why she cared. "Him? Honestly I'm not sure why you liked him so much. He is a total brick! I mean he barely talks and always looks mad. If you still liked him I would so not approve."

Mizuki heard a voice from the other end. "Is that Mizuki? Let me talk to her!" It was obviously Nakatsu. "No way!" He stole the phone from the American girl. "Mizuki! Why did you leave us this freak show! Save us!" Julia stole back the phone.

"Don't mind him; he just doesn't understand your situation. I hear that there is a big show tomorrow starring Sano and the other guy who keeps asking me out… Are you going?" The question was a big surprise for the former cross dresser. "I was going to but now that Kayashima is missing I don't think I can. You can have my ticket if you want."

She heard her best friend squeal. "That would be so awesome! The cutest guys are usually athletes." They continued talking for a few minuets. Mizuki heard a tap at her window. She turned around and saw a dark figure in her tree. "Kayashima!" she yelled dropping the phone.

She hurried over to the window and opened it without a second thought. "Kayashima! Where have you been I was so worried…" she got a closer look at the man. "You're not Kayashima!" she screamed as the man pulled her out of the window. "Damn straight I'm not."

She screamed as loud as she could but both her parents were still at work. Luckily Julia heard her scream loud and clear. "Mizuki? Mizuki! What's wrong are you there!" She turned towards her "guests". "Something's wrong with Mizuki."

The man put Mizuki's head in a bag as he took her to the warehouse/ house. He had tied her hands together so she couldn't fight back. He was Lucifer. They threw her in with Kayashima and took off the bag. They didn't stay to watch the reunion.

"Mizuki!" Kayashima called worried about her. "Kayashima! I thought that he was you so I opened the window." H shook his head. "I'm so sorry you got mixed up into this. I never meant for this to happen."

She scooted towards him. "Who are those men?" she asked. "They are men that I wronged as a child. I tried to repress the memories but now I know that it is something I have to remember. All these years when I thought that I was seeing ghosts, auras, and demons, it turns out that they were nothing more then my imagination."

He looked down in shame. "No, you can read auras! You saved my life that one time!" "I'm sorry Mizuki, it was obvious that you were tired, I never had any powers." She froze. "You remembered that? You remembered me?" He nodded. "I remember everything."

Mizuki wasn't sure whether to jump for joy or cry. She only knew one thing. "Kayashima, I love you! I have loved you ever since the day I went looking for you at the abandoned house!" She really did start to cry then.

"I love you too, but I'm afraid that his is what my love has brought you." He indicated the whole getting kidnapped thing. "How touching." Lucifer said from a door way clapping his hands. "You two sure put on a good show, now it's time for both of you to die!"

Back at Julia's house Nakatsu was yelling at Sano. "We have to get over there! She might be in big trouble!" "I agree with Nakatsu." Julia and Kagurazaka said in unison. The high jumper sighed. "Fine…"

They raced off to Mizuki's house. The door was unlocked so they just entered her home. "Mizuki!" Julia called for her friend. There was no response. "Mize, where are you!" again no response.

"I'm gonna go check out the upstairs." Makoto said. (I always thought that Kagurazaka was his first name but it turns out that his first name is Makoto.) "We should all go together, I don't like being alone in this house." Nakatsu said, they all agreed.

They checked her room but didn't find her. The phone was on the ground and the window was open. "Oh!" Julia cried. "She's gone!" Sano shook his head. "Thanks for the update genius." She stuck her tong out at him childishly.

"I took a class at the police academy last semester; I think I might be able to track her." Nakatsu said peering out the window. He leaned out halfway before jumping out. The others followed, some not so excited about jumping out of a second story window as others.

The soccer player tracked some footprints back to an old warehouse. "This is a good place to check, phyco people like places that are abandoned, it makes them feel in control apposed to a room filled with people." Before they could enter the building they all heard the terrible noise that could only be recognized as gun fire.

Kayashima grabbed him gut. He had been shot twice. He looked over to the lifeless girl next to him. He looked over at the corpse of his love. He couldn't bare the thought of living while he was the reason that she had died.

"Lucifer!" he called out in pained gasps. "Shoot me again!" he yelled with all his remaining strength. The man just laughed. "Your wounds will kill you don't worry. I want you to suffer Kayashima. You're the reason she's dead and you know it. If it wasn't for you, she would have lived a long happy life."

The boy couldn't stand it any longer. He just let go. He dropped to the floor letting the blood just flow from his wounds. He looked over at Mizuki and smiled. "I apologize; I will love you even when they send my soul to hell."

Then it just happened. He died. It felt as if his soul had been ripped from his body. He couldn't feel a thing; he couldn't do anything but hover over his body. He saw a bright light and a girl coming from it.

It was Mizuki. She was dressed in a simple white gown and wore a crown of flowers. "Kayashima!" her enchanted voice called out to him. "Come with me Kayashima." She giggled taking his hand. "I know that you will just love heaven."

As he let her pull her into he light he looked down upon there bodies one last time. He saw 3 men and a woman enter the room seeing the corpses. He watched them start to cry and scream in horror.

Well that was the story! Did you like it or was it totally horrible? I wanted to make it longer but I'm running out of time! I wouldn't have been able to update all summer so I had to end it now. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
